Dreams Become Reality When Intentions Become Actions
by ohsomirandaa
Summary: Miranda's lifelong dreams become a reality when her one true love acts upon his feelings for her.
1. Chapter 1

_The man of my dreams, the man I dreamt about night after night, the man I daydreamed about day after day, the man I thought I would never, I could never have. He was here; stood in front of me...mine, all mine. _

Let's rewind to get you up to speed. I was being put through hell sat in a therapist office with mum, and she was talking about Gary. I told him that I was so over him, even though I wasn't, and she knew it. All of a sudden he came bursting through the door and stood in front of me. His face was panic stricken and I was worried. I could never bear to think of him worried, frightened, upset or hurt (nor with another girl, but that's all forgotten now). I stood, our eyes meeting. It was nice that he was taller than me, not many people are, which made me feel, normal I guess, for once. Everything about Gary Preston made me feel normal. He watched me make fruit friends and just smile contentedly at me, not judging or thinking I was silly. He realised that I was never going to go for his fancy foods and always baked me the nicest cakes, because my size never mattered to him. He joined in games and competitions with my best friend Stevie. He helped keep mum off my back, as much as is humanly possible. Clothes, music, films, food, leisure, dates and relationships, beauty, health, it didn't matter to Gary, as long as I was happy, so was he. That is rare, especially in a species of the opposite sex. But he accepted me. Now here he stood, rescuing me from this torture, saying those three little words that I have longed to leave his lips for more than half of my life. 'I love you, Miranda' he spoke with conviction, taking my hands in his. I opened my mouth to be confronted with no sound. He just knew what I wanted to say and before I could force the words out, his lips met mine. I closed my eyes, knowing that when I opened them I would have been at home, in bed, or still stood in the office, with only mum and the therapist there. I opened them slowly, preparing to look like a fool again, but there he was, still stood in front me, as large as life, and twice and handsome. It was real, it was really happening and I could have done a little weep of joy!

'Miranda, are you okay?' he asked, concerned. I nodded with a smile, slightly in shock and not able to speak. 'Look, I'm going to be honest with you' he began. _'He's found someone else, he's engaged, married, kids even, oh no why do I always think things are working out the way I want them to, and then it all goes wrong' _I thought to myself, not actually giving him time to finish before assuming the worst. 'I came here because I needed to ask you something' He bent down to the ground.

'Oh don't you just hate it when shoelaces come undone' I spoke, a little too loudly, because Gary just looked at me puzzled and then back at his slip on shoes. No laces. Confused face!

He stayed there, on one knee...did this mean...? "Miranda, will you marry me?" I felt my jaw drop and my mouth open as if I were catching flies. No, he didn't just...propose, did he?!

"I'm sorry" I asked, needing to hear it again.

"Will you marry me?"

I shook my head in puzzlement. He thought I meant no. His face looked like a child's who had their favourite toy taken away. "Gary, yes, yes, yes, YES I WILL MARRY YOU!" I took hold of his hands as he came back to standing. His right hand kept hold of my left and he carefully slipped a ring onto my wedding ring finger. It was beautiful, white gold with little diamonds held by entwined gold. "It's beautiful" I stammered eventually.

"Just like you" Our hands remained joined as our mouths met tenderly.

"Oh and about time as well" mum laughed from the couch behind me. I had forgotten she was there. "Such fun" I had forgotten the therapist was there as well. For the past five minutes had been on another planet, in Miranda-land. It was perfect, but so was reality right now.

"Excuse me, but time's up and I need the money before you leave" he piped up from his chair, startling me, making me jump, which in turn made Gary jump. '_Sorry_' I mouthed.

"200 pounds" me and mum said together, again, in astonishment. Daylight robbery.  
"200 pounds" we said again, this time with Gary, just as shocked as we were.

"Pay it mum, I don't care anymore, I couldn't be happier. I've got the man of my dreams, my knight in shining RAF uniform"

"Now this is what I call, a miracle!" mum laughed.

"Yes mum, it is just what you call a miracle"

We left hand in hand, me and Gary I mean, not mum, it would be a bit weird if I were holding hands with my mother, it would be even weirder if she were holding hands with Gary. Anyway, today, anyone can hold anyone's hand, because I am the happiest woman alive. We continue to walk, beaming to each other. We approach the doors, which look like automatic doors, so I stand there and wait. Gary let go of my hand and walked towards the wall and mum was slightly behind. It still won't open. I'm waiting! I decided to open them manually. With my back to one, I push the other away from me. But no luck. A man in a security uniform begins to approach me as I start kicking the doors. They still won't open. At that moment, Gary pushes a button on the wall by the door, and whilst I'm pushing and kicking, they open. I fall straight though them and onto the lap of a man being pushed in a wheelchair. I felt mortified. I stand up gracefully and apologise. "I'm so sorry"

Gary looks more horrified than me. Mum stands back appalled. "Shall we run?" Gary asks. We reach for each other's hands, but ten steps from the building I'm exhausted. Well today wasn't a complete disaster, I'm finally going to be 'Miranda Preston'! Nothing will go wrong on my wedding day...


	2. Chapter 2

I'm ever so slightly still in shock from the events of yesterday, and a little embarrassed if I'm honest. But now my wedding plans are a go-go. MY WEDDING PLANS! Never thought I'd be saying that, apart from awkward social occasions when I am forced to lie because I'm nervous, just like we all do.

I drift off into a daydream like I am being transported back to a ghastly dinner party of mum's in a time machine. All of her posh friends are glaring down their witchy noses at me, but I really don't care, I'm happy just being me. But then I want to impress at the same time, so whilst they are all showing off their engagement and wedding rings and asking whilst looking at my hand 'Oh, still single?' realising the lack of ring on my wedding ring finger. 'No, I'm engaged to a lovely man, a real gentleman...we just don't believe in giving rings, its...erm...religious, we don't need rings to prove we love each other, so yeah, I'm getting married' I lie confidently, beginning to believe it. But then mother comes over giggling, 'Miranda, engaged, ha ha ha, ha ha ha, ha ha' in her incredibly put on, lyric based laugh. 'She's just so happy for us' I lie again, trying to take her to one side by the arm. 'No man would ever want to marry this, always the bridesmaid, literally'

I shake my head in embarrassment at the whole thing, still unable to believe the things I do to be accepted. Back to reality. Honestly though, I really never thought I would be able to say I am getting married and be telling the truth. A ring on my finger, and not a Haribo one, a real engagement ring, and my real Gary. I bit my lip as I smile, trying to take it all in. Right, I need to plan. Lists, charts, guests, venues, dresses, bridesmaids, flowers, aahhhhh I'm going insane already and sounding like my mother.

I make for the stairs. "STEVIE...HELP"

"Miranda" she says with her worried little eyes. "What's the matter?"

"Well nothing really, I'm just no good at planning things, lists and charts and being organised, you know I can't cope with all that" I try to explain very quickly, making no sense whatsoever.

"Planning what?" Stevie asks, completely lost.

"Weddings" I reply. I haven't told her, I want to see if she can guess!

"Who on earth has put you in charge of organising their wedding? The poor souls will have fruit friends for guests and veg-te-pals for bridesmaids and the best man! Their honeymoon will be around the corner and all the guests will have to leave by 8pm to be home for 9!"

"Excuse me, but my wedding will be full of all my friends and family, we will have a sophisticated meal and a party, and then my husband will sweep me off of my feet, up into his arms and carry me to the car where we will board a plane to Australia...or something like that anyway"

"You...sophisticated..pahahaha" she laughed. I glared down at her, but she still hadn't realised. "Look Miranda, it's time to accept that it isn't going to happen. Now, come on, let's get planning. Who did you say you were organising it for?" Plain rudeness in my opinion.

"I didn't" I barked through gritted teeth. Not like a dog bark, I mean, it was a stern, angry voice. "But if you must know, it's Gary's wedding"

"Ah, has he finally made up with Rose? How are you with that, I know it must be hard.." I had to stop her there.

"NOT ROSE...ME...ME...HE IS MARRYING ME"

"Oh Miranda, you've got to stop this, I know you like to imagine your wedding day to Gary, but you really must let go now"

"Stevie" I began calmly "You are my best friend in the whole world, but you are incredibly dense at times. He proposed yesterday, at the therapist's office" I didn't tell her about the kids, the ice creams, the police and the therapist, but ah well, another time.

"Are you being serious?"

"Of course I am" and to help in persuading my shrunken elf of a friend that I really am engaged, yes I know, it is hard to believe, Gary walked through the door.

"Well hello sexy" he spoke in a low, gruff voice. He stood in the doorway, one hand on the door frame, one on his hip; his body oozing with 'come get me'. My jaw fell. He was perfect and I could never love him more. "Have you showed her your ring?"

"You really are engaged?!" Stevie shrieked, realising I hadn't been lying this time.

Gary's arms suddenly snaked around my waist and my hands held his, holding me. I bent to the left, he went to the right and our faces turned until our lips met.

"Nothing else matters now, my heart is skipping, and I've got my one true love. Oh Stevie, it's really happening!" we both squealed. "Will you do me a massive favour? I know that's hard for someone so small, but I would be honoured if you would be my bridesmaid"

"Oh, of course I will!" It was all going to well. Mother burst in at that moment.

"Miranda, darling, I've spoken to Belinda and she wants cousin Georgina to be bridesmaid, your father will give you away, Tilly is going to do the charts and planning" I was speechless. She looked me up and down with that look on her face, the one that meant an insult of the highest order was on its way. "You really need to lose some weight, you'll only look like a transvestite in a wedding dress. Maybe a white trouser suit? But then white won't do any favours for your complexion. Oh Miranda, why do you have to have a face like that? I don't like to stick my nose in where it isn't wanted, and I'd hate to interfere, so I'll leave you know as I'm going to do a spot of what I call 'wedding planning' with your father and Tilly"

"IT IS WEDDING PLANNING, YOU CANT CALL IT ANYTHING ELSE AND YOU SHOULDNT BE CALLING IT ANYTHING AT ALL BECAUSE ITS MY WEDDING AND IT SHOULD BE EXACTLY HOW WE WANT IT" I shouted but as usual all I got in reply was,

"Well I'm only trying to help, you know you can't be trusted with anything important. Such fun!"

NOT FUN! My wedding, not hers. I felt teary and not in a good way. It is going to be the wedding from hell, where mother is the centre of attention, trying to show off to all her posh friends. I tipped my head back into Gary's chest, hoping it would all disappear. I had to get out of it somehow...but I knew that wasn't going to be easy...


End file.
